The use of various baby bibs, blankets and towels are well known in the art. Commonly these include bibs or garments that are placed on baby during feeding to prevent spillage or regurgitation of fluids onto the infant's clothes. Similarly, it is well known in the art to place a towel or other clothe over the shoulder of the care giver while feeding or holding an infant. However, the prior art lacks a garment which can be worn by the care giver to significantly protect the care givers clothes. Although other bibs exist, they commonly tie in the rear, much like a lobster bib, making them difficult to wear.